kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
I Love You Suzanne
I Love You, Suzanne is the 4th episode of Season 2 of Kids Incorporated and the 30th episode overall. In this episode, Ryan becomes smitten with a cousin of Riley's named Suzanne...until he learns she's blind. Plot Summary We begin with Riley attempting a magic trick with a card, but the card fails to disappear. Riley fares better in introducing Kids Incorporated for their opening number ("Premonition"). In the break room, it's mail call and save for a personal letter, everything that came were bills. The personal letter was from Riley's cousin Suzanne, who was stopping over for a visit. Ryan manages to get a glimpse of a picture of her and is instantly smitten (the Kid and Stacy threaten to leave once Ryan started getting mushy). The others leave to go on stage just before Riley could explain that Suzanne was blind ("It's the Same Old Song"). Following that song, Ryan meets Suzanne, then invites her to join him and the Kid in seeing the latest James Bond movie. Suzanne turns him down and it's at this point that Ryan learns of her blindness. He doesn't take this well, bolting the P*lace with an excuse of having to do laundry. While at his bike, the Kid arrives to let Ryan know Suzanne bolted and Riley and Gloria were looking for him, leading to a furious Riley and Gloria showing up to confront him (Ryan's response: "What is this, Look for Ryan Day?"), and neither one could get through to him ("Too Late for Goodbyes"). Later, Renee and Stacy run into Ryan, and he tries to explain what happened. During this point, Kid found Suzanne and brought her back, allowing her to confront Ryan (backing him into a trash can); setting up "New Attitude". Ryan and Suzanne apparently decide to try again, with the conversation being far more successful; with Ryan showing her how to play pinball, followed by serenading her with "I Love You, Suzanne"...complete with Ryan rolling up and down the stage for much of the number. Kid Cast * Martika - Gloria * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Guest * Angela Lee as Suzanne Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Darren Lee * Mario Lopez * Gina Marie Vinaccia * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "Premonition" (Jack Wagner cover; performed by Stacy) * "It's the Same Old Song" (The Four Tops cover; performed by Gloria) * "Too Late for Goodbyes" (Julian Lennon cover; performed by Gloria) * "New Attitude" (Patti LaBelle cover; performed by Kid) * "I Love You, Suzanne" (Lou Reed cover; performed by Ryan) Trivia *This is the first of three episodes (along with 1988's "Kahuna Kids" and "Richie in Love") to have a cousin of Riley's play a major role in the plot. This was also the first of two episodes with said cousin being the object of a band member's affection. *The actress playing Suzanne, Angela Lee, is not blind in real life. Future Kids Inc. episodes involving a disabled character would have the role played by a disabled actor (1986's "Stacy and the Clown"; 1988's "The Guitarist" and 1993's "The Boy Next Door") *The James Bond movie referenced would have been 1985's "A View to a Kill". *The cover of "New Attitude" has slightly rewritten lyrics due to being sung by a male cast member (Rahsaan Patterson) as well a reference to the Kid's penchant for wearing hats. *The song "It's the Same Old Song" would be reused for the 1988 episode "Kid's Court". *Renee didn't sing in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 2 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Renee didn't sing